disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Toffee of Septarius
The Immortal Monster didn't get his nickname for any old reason. No, the reason he's immortal is because he made a special kind of bargain with the friends. You see, when Toffee rose in strength and intellect, he made a bargain for immortality with the friends. But why would the friends agree to such a trade off if this left his soul out of their reach? Because unlike many other Agents, Toffee had actually prepared ahead when he met the friends, and had laid out a plan for them. A plan that would take time and proper circumstance to work, but also a plan that would harvest the souls of Mewni, destroy the royal line, drain all the good magic from every universe, and finally break the seal on Bald Mountain allowing the friends to escape their prison. * The friends were aghast that someone had thought THIS far ahead before meeting them, but not all of them were on board with this idea. Bill Cipher in particular said that it was promising them too much without insurance. His soul was the only collateral that Toffee could offer them, and if they truly gave him immortality, then the friends would essentially be making a bargain in good faith rather than any security that they would receive what he had promised. So, to restore confidence for the friends, Toffee instead asked for regeneration for the time being, and promised to be a consultant in other fields so he could earn their trust. Warily, the friends agreed, and for several years, Toffee acted as an Evil Advisor across the multiverse trying to ensure evil's success. After years of doing this, the friends allowed him to have a trial run of trying to take Mewni, and then they'd assess him. ** So Toffee gathered a small army of monsters, spread a rumor about him being immortal, and attacked Mewni. The fighting was fierce, and to the shock of both sides, Toffee managed to harvest one of the prime souls at the time: that of the Queen and King of Mewni. The friends salivated with the potential of destroying mewni once and for all, with only a 14 year old girl and the whole of the magic high commission standing between them and success. In desperation, grief and rage, Queen Moon Butterfly went to bargain with the Friends other client Eclipsa for a darkest spell to destroy Toffee by preventing his regeneration and sealing him in the wand. This was unprecedented for the queens of mewni to do this, and Toffee only lived because Moon only wanted to wound Toffee to keep Eclipsa imprisoned. However, she only hit his middle finger, so that it was imprisoned instead of all of him, and so he and his army fled the field. The friends were about to scour his soul for this, but Toffee quickly pointed out that he had been set back, not defeated, and that he still had a plan that just needed the right person to take advantage of. Further, he had collected plenty of worthy souls in the battle, so they couldn't accuse him of not giving some kind of payment. The friends grit their teeth at Toffee's evasiveness, but in the end, they gave toffee one final chance to prove his worth. * Things passed quietly for Toffee for several years, doing small evil jobs to ensure his debts didn't become unmanageable, until Bill showed up on his door, telling him that it was time for his last chance. A new butterfly had inherited the royal wand: Star Butterfly, and due to her more carefree attitude, the friends had decided it was time for Toffee to put his big plan into action. And so, they sent him as an adviser to their agent Ludo. Only now, it was to assess whether Ludo would get his debts paid or Toffee would. Toffee did help in several plans, but after Ludo failed to get the wand after the beard incident, Toffee kicked him out of his castle, kidnapped Marco Diaz, and leveraged Star to use the whispering spell on the wand. (The friends had told Toffee about this as their spies had watched Star learn it from the shadows, and had given him the magic negating crystal that only got stronger after Star shattered it by dipping down) It killed the unicorn inside, and from the magical discharge of the energy being turned against it, the wand was cleaved. However, realizing that Toffee's plan was working as promised, the friends decided to FINALLY uphold their bargain, and gave Toffee complete spiritual immortality just as the wand obliterated most of his physical body. But instead of destroying him completely, Toffee's consciousness was placed inside half of the wand. Phase 1 complete. * The friends then used shadows and a few of their monsters to take Toffee's shattered hand, have it grab a chunk of rock, and then embedded half of the wand in it. The friends would've just taken the half they got and used it, but due to their inability to use the wand in its present state, they instead just set it up, while Toffee then used the wand's power first to push ludo back to Mewni, and then used an illusion to lead him to the wand. Phase 2 complete. ** Ludo began learning to use the wand to intimidate and lead monsters and rats to new power, stealing corn, and eventually Toffee began speaking to Ludo, prodding him to confront Star Butterfly again, and eventually steal the book of spells where Eclipsa's chapter would finally allow him to take control. Meanwhile, to draw more dark power to himself, Toffee began draining and corrupting all good magic from his reality. And as he did so, the multiverse seal on the friends began to weaken. Phase 3 complete. *** Then, Ludo read Eclipsa's chapter, and in doing so, allowed dark powers stored in the chapter to release Toffee's consciousness into Ludo's body. It took some time then to eventually build up strength for a more permanent takeover, but it didn't stop toffee from draining power from the royal book and taking ownership of it through his influence. Phase 4 complete. ** Finally, when the whole magic high commission came to find the wand and Glosseryk, Toffee made his next big move. Finally with the power he needed within his grasp, he took control of Ludo's mind and body, drained Moon's magical essence, and using that power, regrew his arm around the wand crystal, bonding its power to his command. He then proceeded to drain the magic from the magic high commission, except for Moon Butterfly who had been revived by Lekmet when he sacrificed his life force to save her. Moon then managed to escape with the commission's bodies, but Toffee gave her a message that he was coming for his finger stuck in Star's half of the wand. Following this, Toffee made contact with the friends again. Yet this time friends were overjoyed that he'd come so far in doing exactly what he said he'd do in his plan. And as such, gave him Cart Blanche to do whatever he deemed necessary. He'd already given them several souls AND weakened their seal, so as long as he finished paying his debts, they would allow him to continue as he saw fit. But to pay those debts, he would need to finish his work on Mewni. Phase 5 complete. ** Toffee had one last loose end to tie up first. Getting rid of Glosseryk. And while he could do nothing, eventually Ludo's short temper lead to him burning the book, putting it out of the council's reach. Phase 6 complete. ** Eventually, Toffee's influence over the magic of Mewni became nearly absolute. So much so that there were only a few flecks of good magic left. And as such, the friends began releasing some minor demons from the other side, bursting through the almost fractured seal. Phase 7 complete. ** Then Star used the whispering spell on Toffee's half of the wand, trying to get him out, but instead putting her inside with his corruption. Toffee demanded his finger to get anything remotely of Star, but by getting his finger back, the dark magic he'd been bonded with caused his body to fully reform. And more importantly, it almost purged the universe of all good magic. And in doing so, the friends began their largest breakout and battle since the 2nd battle of Mount Olympus. For 5 horrible minutes, demons, shadow demons, and even Chernabog himself began to emerge into Mewni's dimension, planning on obliterating it and then using it as their staging grounds to destroy the multiverse in full. And with his work complete, Toffee began to stroll to meet the friends and be rewarded with dark powers beyond belief for his success. Omega phase complete. *** Except, it wasn't. Because in truth there was still a tiny remnant of light magic that could not be extinguished. A tiny shred that Star Butterfly managed to tap, and in doing so used her unimaginable inner power to purify the magic around her. With a cry of disbelief, the Friends were abruptly sent screaming back to the other side, Star emerged with the power of the universe and her wand reforged, and with a blast of pure goodness, destroyed Toffee's body again, leaving him a mass of dark magic with only his will remaining. Toffee would've tried to regrow himself even from that, but then Ludo dropped a pillar on him. *** Toffee found himself in the Underworld and saw Maleficent standing in front of him and have him as a Dark Master to serve the Inner Circle and help the Friends with plans on fighting against the High Council of Heroes and take over the Disney Multiverse. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Associates of the Devils